


Love Drunk

by hikareii



Series: Love Drunk [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: At least I tried, M/M, drunk!taejin, getting drunk, here have some taejin bcs i am deprived of my golden otp orz, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikareii/pseuds/hikareii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun asks Kim Taehyung out for dinner after performing for a music show. Kim Seokjin looks more worried than necessary, or maybe just jealous?</p><p>Things get weird when Taehyung goes home at 3 AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

In the KPop industry, idols in real life do not have any spare time to bond with their fellow idols, especially when they are in the middle of promoting their new release. It is more impossible for idols from different entertainment companies to even have coffee together, but they tend to meet up and "bond" for the sake of the fans' delight.

Given these circumstances, Kim Seokjin was surprised to know that someone like Byun Baekhyun, member of the famous KPop group EXO, would find an evening free for him to invite Kim Taehyung for dinner. Baekhyun and Taehyung were always regarded by fans as "mother and son". The two idols look similar and what's more, their selca during MAMA 2014 was one of the most retweeted selcas in the world of KPop. Sure, the two are friends, and they KKT and call one another once in a while, but this is the first time the EXO member invited the BTS member.

Outside.

For real-life social interaction.

Off-cam.

"Seokjin-hyuuuung!" Taehyung literally screeched across the dance practice room earlier that day, "B-Baekhyun-sshi invited me to eat with him tonight. In a FABULOUS RESTAURANT!"

Seokjin just nodded absentmindedly and proceeded in fixing his things. "Hyung, did you not hear what I just said?" Taehyung shook the older member and repeated what he said earlier. Exasperated, Seokjin put Taehyung's hands off him and sighed deeply. Instead of scowling (as he expected to do), he smiled robotically.

"T-That's great, Taehyung-ie. I hope you will have a great evening with him later."

Seokjin knows he's lying to himself. If only he can make up a clever excuse for Taehyung to ditch this dinner date--

"But hyung, they will promote 'Love Me Right' on M!Countdown later, right? And it's our goodbye stage as well," Taehyung seemed to be deep in thought. A rare instance, Seokjin noticed. "So afterwards, we all will be tired and weary..."

"So, you're gonna cancel the dinner instead?"

"NO, OF COURSE NOT HYUNG!" Taehyung jumped up and down, "This is a good chance for me to eat steak and pasta and--"

"I can cook much better meals, though," Seokjin whispered bitterly.

"--they're all FOR FREE."

Seokjin cannot do anything but let the kid do anything to his heart's content. "Fine, then just go and do whatever you want."

He left the practice room, muttering "Stupid kid. Getting all worked up about Baekhyun-sshi and everything. But the guy already has a pretty girlfriend and is extremely popular, what does he want with my Taehyung?" 

**

This week's M! Countdown was aired live. BTS performed their last I Need U stage for that music show and EXO had a comeback special for Love Me Right. The show ended successfully, with SHINee winning over Bigbang. Amid the SHAWOLs that were busy  doing their fanchants during the encore stage, the backstage was pretty noisy as well, idols greeting one another and doing interviews with MPD-nim. As BTS were escorted out of the backstage and into their van, a running Byun Baekhyun caught up with Taehyung.

"Good job on your goodbye stage, Taehyung-sshi."

"A-ah..." Taehyung stammers, "G-Good job a-also on EXO-sunbaenim's comeback stage, B-Baekhyun-sshi!"

The two bowed at one another. The other BTS members, slightly dazed at the presence of their senior, followed Taehyung and bowed as well.

The mother and child pairing then stood straight, taking this as a chance for Baekhyun to grab Taehyung's wrist and said "Let's go already kid! My tummy is grumbling I--"

"Excuse me Baekhyun-sshi, but Taehyung here is..." one of their managers tried to intervene, but Seokjin said "Ah, manager-nim, it's okay. Baekhyun-sshi invited Taehyung for dinner tonight."

The manager just shrugged and gave Taehyung, Baekhyun, and their driver some instructions on what time the former should arrive at the dorm, etc. The other BTS members hopped in the van, but before Taehyung and Baekhyun walk away, Seokjin tapped the older's shoulder.

"Baekhyun-sshi..."

"What's up with the honorifics?" Baekhyun burst into laughter, "Call me Baekhyun; no one is around except for the three us."

"Uhm..." Seokjin tried to call him "Baekhyun-hyung" but it all felt so wrong. Baekhyun's baby face and childish character made it difficult for Seokjin to visualize that this member is hyung-worthy.

_Pfft_. Like he's the one to speak.

"I am just being curious," Seokjin started to ask, "Where are you taking Taehyung to dinner tonight?"

"Ah, we'll swing by Yeollie's Viva Polo--"

"THAT'S TOO FAR!"

Both Taehyung and Baekhyun were shocked at Seokjin's reaction. The former just looked at his hyung with confusion, while the latter laughed again loudly.

It's true, though; subway-wise. MNet's studio is near Mapo Station and Viva Polo is only a few meters away from Myeongil Station. If they were to take the train it would take them an hour to arrive... So what more if they go there using a private vehicle?

"Man, Taetae," Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Taehyung's shoulders and winked at Seokjin, as if teasing him, saying, "Your hyung greatly reminds me of our leader, Suho-hyung. Seokjinnie, don't worry. Our driver will make sure that we will go to the restaurant and back at your dorm quickly."

"And safely," Seokjin glared at the driver, who's already panicking at the side. "If something happens to my-- our Taehyung, I--we will--"

"Seokjin-hyung," Taehyung put both his palms on Seokjin's fluffy cheeks, "Why are you so worried about me?"

Seokjin took that as Taehyung's way of teasing him and removed the hands from his cheeks, no matter how soft and warm they felt against his skin. "We have practice tomorrow morning, the show recording, then... Nevermind," Seokjin turned his back and waved from behind, "Just come back home alive okay?"

Taehyung, however, was almost weak to his knees with the thought that his hyung was really worried about him. His action of putting his palms over Seokjin's cheeks wasn't something intentional... It's just that Seokjin is freaking cute when he assumes his "eomma" role in the group. "Seokjin hyung..." Taehyung felt his cheeks burn and almost forgot the existence of his another _eomma_ beside him.

How can he get so many mothers in this industry? 

~* Five hours later *~

"Jin-hyung," Jungkook sleepily walked out of the bedroom and found his hyung lying on the sofa. Being a heavy sleeper, the maknae didn't hear if Seokjin replied at him or just ignored him.

"Water... Jungkook needs water."

Jungkook floated to the kitchen and get himself a glass of water. He then plodded sleepily back to Seokjin when he noticed something on the living room table. "A glass bottle?" Jungkook lifted the bottle. Reading the label, it looks like some expensive brand of vodka. "What the--" Jungkook grimaced at the strong scent of the drink and put it down carefully.

"Who would drink this in the dorm at this hour?!" he hissed, then he realized that the only guy who is legal - and able to - drink hard liquor is their eldest hyung himself. He looked at Seokjin again and gasped; there's a half-full shot glass on the table and a bucket of ice cubes beside it. "Jin-hyung," he squeaked, "W-Why are you drinking this?"

"To make me fall asleep," Seokjin replied back at Jungkook, as if he cared less about the maknae's existence. Jungkook opened his mouth to say something against drinking and getting drunk, but his eyes widened when Seokjin downed the contents of his shot glass, filled it up again, and downed it in one go. "WHOA HYUNG," Jungkook, even though he was sleepy as fuck, snatched the bottle and glass away from Seokjin.

Seokjin however protested and gripped tight on the vodka bottle. He was still sober, maybe a little tipsy even, so he managed to use up enough strength for Jungkook to let go of the bottle. "Go to sleep, Jungkook, we have practice tomorrow..."

"...but all my other hyungs are still awake."

It's true; Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin, and Hoseok played spin the bottle two hours ago and when the bottle pointed to Hoseok, Yoongi dared him to watch six-hours worth of horror films without screaming out loud, or else Hoseok  _will wear_  a dress on their way to Music Bank tomorrow. Protecting his manly pride, Hoseok agreed to endure six hours of doing nothing but scare the shit out of him.

Currently, he tied a pillow around his mouth to prevent his screams from escaping the bedroom.

"So, those kids are in the three-person bedroom now?" Seokjin asked, and Jungkook nodded. "Okay then, just let them be," the older yawned, and the younger yawned as well. "Good night Jin-hyung," Jungkook slightly bowed down and walked to his bedroom...

_...then he realized something._

"Hyung," he ran back to the living room, and saw Seokjin poured himself another glass of vodka, "Is it that... you're waiting for Taehyung-hyung to come back from his dinner with Baekhyun-sshi?"

Seokjin choked on his drink. He coughed for a while, and shook his head repeatedly. "That little rascal," he smirked, and swished the remaining liquid from his glass, "Picking to spend the night with that guy instead of having me cook dinner for him I'm going to..."

Jungkook didn't hear the rest of what Seokjin was saying as he's already mumbling to himself. "S-Scary," Jungkook backed a little and went to the bedroom, telling himself to forget everything that he saw that night. He closed his eyes, and literally jumped off the bed when Hoseok let out a huge scream. "Shit," he covered his mouth, praying to the gods the impossible prayer that the three didn't hear his scream, but he failed.

Yoongi and Namjoon shared wicked glances and Jimin tries his best to comfort his hyung.

Their manliest member is going to wear a dress tomorrow. 

**

A series of loud knocks from the door startled Seokjin, making him jump from the sofa. He then realized that it was already 3 in the morning. Seokjin did a ground check to all the other members (Namjoon and Jungkook were already sleeping in their bedroom, and Hoseok and Jimin in theirs as well, with the addition of Yoongi that fell dead asleep on Taehyung's bed) before opening the door. Who knows, it might be their first sasaeng fan in their new dorm. Still a little intoxicated, he sloppily opened the door and he was surprised at the sight of his younger member, an unfamiliar yet scary-looking man, and an annoyingly-familiar face.

Taehyung, Baekhyun's personal manager, and Baekhyun himself popped out from the dorm doorway.

Before Seokjin can even say anything, Baekhyun's manager greeted him politely and pushed Taehyung gently to Seokjin. "T-Taehyung-sshi," he cleared his throat, like he's going to apologize for something, "He-he got..."

Seokjin got a whaft of Taehyung's breath. _Shit_. It smelled like liquor.

He frowned at Baekhyun, who only giggle mischievously. Baekhyun looked like he is drunk as well. "Seokjin-sshi, I... I'm sorry, it's just that some sasaeng fans found out that Taehyung-sshi and I are going to Viva Polo to eat, so we had to detour and ended up going to a bar."

Taehyung, being a lot more drunk than Seokjin is at that moment, started to dance to Hormone War in front of him. "This kid," Seokjin tried to restrain him while Baekhyun continued to explain the scenario.

"I really didn't know that kid drinks alcohol!" Baekyun sloppily laughed, but his manager told him to keep his voice down to avoid unwanted attention, "But... gah... Taehyung is such a..."

Baekhyun murmured some words that Seokjin failed to understand because the former's speech was already slurry. His manager continued to speak for him. "I'm sorry for the trouble... Ba-Baekyun-sshi has gone overboard and this happened."

Seokjin felt his temples throb - the effects of vodka was starting to take toll on him - and just nodded and asked them to leave. Baekhyun's manager led the tipsy idol out of the dormitory compound and drove off, suspecting that there may be sasaeng fans awake and lurking this hour. "Let's turn up! Play the music hyun--"

Taehyung passed out in Seokjin's arms.

**

"This. Kid. Is. So," Seokjin dragged the sleeping body to his and Yoongi's bedroom, and plopped Taehyung to his own bed. "Nervewrecking. Annoying. UGH," amid his obvious drunkenness, Seokjin still had the energy to nag. He positioned Taehyung in his comfortable sleeping position and went inside Taehyung's bedroom to get his pajamas. He quietly snuck in, winced at the snoring orchestra made by Yoongi and Hoseok, and straightened up Jimin's blanket before heading out.

"Taehyung," Seokjin tried to wake the younger up, but failed. With a wet towel in hand, he gently dabbed it onto Taehyung's face and afterwards removed his polo shirt. Seokjin's already immune in seeing his members half-naked, and he himself believed that, but he can't help but blush upon seeing Taehyung's bare torso. He gulped, seeing the younger's chest and toned tummy (Seokjin would always refer to Taehyung's abs as "toned tummy" because his standards are too high). There was a voice inside him that says that he should go for it and place his lips anywhere on Taehyung's body, but he controlled himself not to. "Damn it, I shouldn't have drank that vodka," he grumbled, putting the white shirt on Taehyung, "I almost did something unbelievable to this boy!"

He got out of his bedroom again to turn off the lights and made sure that the doors and windows were securely locked. When he returned, he checked up on Taehyung again, sitting on the bedside, who was murmuring something in Japanese in his sleep.

"He maybe watched that volleyball anime again last night," Seokjin sighed, smiling meekly, while stroking Taehyung's cheek. Ever since their promotion stages started, he rarely had a solo moment with Taehyung, and that fact alone made him deprived of Taehyung's embraces, pats on the head, and his cheeks against Seokjin's shoulder while watching random YouTube videos together. Too bad Taehyung's dead to the world right now, and Seokjin was all by himself to savor this moment.

Seokjin found himself ruffling Taehyung's hair, poking Taehyung's nose mole, and even playing with Taehyung's lips with his fingers. It felt strange because Taehyung was weirdly responsive, but it's just to prove that he's hyper even if he's sleeping heavily. "Taehyung," Seokjin breathed deeply and leaned near Taehyung's sleeping face. The proximity made him blush even harder - another proof that he's been Taehyung-deprived - and stared at his pink, soft lips for a while.

Thank goodness for that extra alcohol in that body, Seokjin became shameless and pressed his lips against his. Suddenly, a warm gust was felt throughout his body, amid the airconditioning. He stroked Taehyung's cheek again, partly embarrassed that he was practically kissing a sleeping person, who would not remember anything at this moment. He pulled back, pushed his hair back, and kissed Taehyung again.

This time, however, Taehyung kissed back, startling Seokjin and making him fall from the bed. "T-Taehyung!" a beet red Seokjin stammered, "I-It's not what it looks like--"

"Hyung," Taehyung groaned, as sat up and leaned towards Seokjin, and kissed him roughly. "Taehyung... you... may... fall... off... the..." Seokjin struggled to say in between gasps (and noting that Taehyung is a good kisser, damn!), "...bed!"

"You're right," Taehyung pulled Seokjin to the bed and placed his forehead against his hyung's. Taehyung was breathing deeply, his breath reeks of the numerous cocktails and drinks he may have drank, and Seokjin was the one squirming. "Taehyung," Seokjin wants to control himself, but he's losing over the effects of alcohol already. He just wants Taehyung, all for himself, even just for tonight.

"Kim Seokjin-hyung," Taehyung whispered Seokjin's name in the manner that the older's knees grew weak. Taehyung's fingers trace Seokjin's jawline, down to his neck, and his collarbones. Seokjin's breath hitched when Taehyung suddenly kissed his neck and slowly sucking the skin until it bruised. "Taehyung--"

Taehyung pushed him towards the bed and kissed him hard again. Seokjin kissed back, his hands at the back of Taehyung's head, massaging his scalp. Taehyung pulled back from the kiss and laughed with a sinister tone. "Hyung," he ran his right hand on the insides of Seokjin's thighs, with only his thin boxer shorts as protection, "Did you really miss me that much already?"

Before even giving an answer, Seokjin cried out when Taehyung was already palming his throbbing bulge. "Taehyung, please," he gasped for air, and Taehyung pressed his palm harder against it. The older moaned this time, and it was so sexy that Taehyung's hips grinded against his. "Hyung, stop being so hot please," Taehyung lifted up Seokjin's shirt and went on kissing his chest, his tongue playing around his hyung's nipples. Seokjin almost tore the younger's hair from the tension, breathing out, "Kim... Taehyung... please--"

Taehyung sucked his left nipple and made him moan again. "Hyung is so sensitive everywhere," Taehyung's fingers curled on Seokjin's boxer's waistband, "Well what about in here--"

His mission failed when Seokjin regained strength and pushed Taehyung to the side. He quickly rolled over and he's now on top of Taehyung. "You little bitch," Seokjin licked his lips, "How can you take advantage of your hyung at this hour, huh?" He started to kiss Taehyung's mouth, forcing it open and sucked Taehyung's tongue. Seokjin then nibbled Taehyung's right ear and breathed slowly on it, making Taehyung moan "Seokjin-hyung!"

Seokjin should've just succumbed to his earlier devil and proceeded in touching Taehyung's torso, because now he had to take of his shirt again to do it. His tongue trailed from Taehyung's chest, his fingers flicking his nipples in a gentle yet overly teasing way, and kissed the grooves of his toned abdomen. Taehyung was gasping when his hyung's chin was resting against his crotch area, and the latter applying pressure on it on purpose.

"HYUNG!" Taehyung's deep voice cracked when Seokjin quickly removed the former's shorts and smirked at how hard Taehyung was already. "You're such a kid Taetae," Seokjin put a finger above the slit, gathering the precum, and licked his finger clean, "Getting this hard already?" he shook his head and put Taehyung's dick in his mouth. Taehyung whimpered and moaned as Seokjin sucked harder and harder. "Jin-hyung, aaah!" Taehyung's mind, which was already corrupted by alcohol, was now filled with pleasure. It's pretty hard to control yourself at this state, as Taehyung was already asking Seokjin for more. The older removed his mouth from the younger's dick and kissed him roughly, letting Taehyung taste his own precum.

Taehyung moaned loudly, which drove Seokjin crazy. "Hyung... l-let me..." Taehyung cupped Seokjin's crotch and massaged it gently, "Have it... too..."

Seokjin wasn't the type of guy to give in to his partner's request that easily and removed Taehyung's naughty hand, making it run over the older's back instead. "I'm your hyung... I am telling you I'm the one making the rules here," Seokjin kissed Taehyung's neck again, his clothed dick grinding against the younger's unprotected one. Taehyung wasn't the one who likes being controlled over, but he just cannot get on top of his hyung, especially if Seokjin's  _this_ horny already. "Hyung, stop..." his breath sped up.

Seokjin bit his neck hard. "You were saying?" he replied in an unamused tone.

"Stop..." Taehyung panted.

Seokjin frowned and let his own left hand fondle Taehyung's private part. "I can't hear it Taetae," Seokjin smirked, "You have to say  _it_  out loud!"

_Who am I kidding,_ Taehyung thought darkly,  _do I really want Seokjin-hyung to stop?_

"Kim... Seokjin-hyung,  _don't_... stop--"

Finally getting the answer that he wanted, Seokjin got up from the bed, got a bottle of lubricant from his drawer, and poured some of the liquid to his hands. "Good boy," Seokjin spread out Taehyung's legs and kissed his inner thighs, "I have a present for you right now."

He inserted one finger inside Taehyung and, to tease him, slowly pushed it down. Taehyung let out a loud cry, but Seokjin shushed him, saying "You don't want the others to find out about this, right?"

The younger gulped, nodding, and Seokjin inserted two fingers inside him, this time, doing quick actions. "My, you're pretty tight!" Seokjin laughed dryly, as if he won the jackpot, and reached for a condom on his bedside table. He undresses his boxers, freeing his own dick. He was about to wrap a condom around it, but the precum dripping from the tip made Taehyung salivate.

Seokjin was intoxicated, alright, but he was 101% sure he saw saliva coming off Taehyung's open mouth. "Hyung," the younger gulped in desperation, "Let me... taste yours... too..."

"Sorry?" Seokjin laughed at the boy's desperate plead. He played with his own dick for a while, making Taehyung plead harder. "HYUNG, PLEASE!" he cried out, and Seokjin finally grant his wish. He turned around, letting Taehyung grab his hips and his lips pressed at the center of his thighs. Seokjin cried out, the pleasure was overwhelming him already, and convulsed when Taehyung's teeth grazed the tip of his dick. Taehyung eagerly licked Seokjin's length, leaving his hyung moaning out his name.

"Ah, Taehyung..." Seokjin looked at his partner's hard dick and caressed it with his shaking hands. "Hyung, I'm going to do it!" Taehyung, like an enthusiastic child, asked permission brightly. Seokjin nagged, "You don't need permission to do that--"

"Oh, my gosh," Seokjin was lost for words when Taehyung effortlessly put his dick inside his mouth, sucking it hungrily like a baby wanting milk from his mother. "Ah, Kim Taehyung! You slut!" to get revenge, Seokjin put the younger's dick inside this mouth as well, making the younger moan in between sucking.

"KIM. SEOK. JIN. HYUNG. YES." Taehyung panted and saw how his hyung blew him like an expert. Seokjin moved aside for a while, finally wrapping his dick in a condom, and kissed Taehyung's lips again and bit his tongue. The younger moaned loudly, enough for Seokjin to get himself fully turned on.

"You ready?" Seokjin positioned himself in front of Taehyung's entrance, his angry member wanting to be inside him ASAP. Taehyung nodded slowly, licking his lips for moisture. Seokjin spread out Taehyung's legs further, and breathed warm air inside Taehyung's hole, making the latter's dick harder than ever. Seokjin thrust slowly, noting that this is the boy's first time and doesn't want him to get hurt.

...well, a little hurt can do, though.

Being his first time, Taehyung felt that he almost died and went straight to pleasure heaven. He found himself begging his hyung to grind him more, and faster, and he saw Seokjin's lips curled into a wicked smile and followed along. It's not like the older is going with the younger's wishes; he had wished  _this_ longer than Taehyung for a long time. He thrust quickly again, his hips slamming against the other's, and it only took a while for Taehyung to catch up with the rhythm. His back arches up and Seokjin wished he had his phone beside him and take a picture of Taehyung's vulnerable, pinkish naked body.

"Kim... Tae... Hyung... I..." Seokjin said in between thrusts, "...I..."

Seokjin's thoughts got cut off as he finally reached his climax and tore off his condom, letting his cum spill over Taehyung's body. Taehyung got some of Seokjin's cum on his hands and brought it closer to his lips, tasting it. "So... so this is what it tastes like," he giggled at the thought, and gestured Seokjin to lie beside him. The older was already exhausted, so he fell to the other side of the bed. He looked at Taehyung's eyes, and laughed. "Geez, what have we done?" Seokjin pulled Taehyung close to him, their naked bodies touching one another.

"Hyung," Taehyung wanted to kiss his hyung again but he was damn sleepy already. "Yes, Taetae?" Seokjin felt his own eyelids heavy as well.

"Sorry I..." Taehyung sleepily said, "Got too excited over Baekhyun-sshi earlier..."

Seokjin nuzzled Taehyung's bare shoulder, "Shut up, you made me age ten years being worried as fuck. This is what you get for making your old man worry." "Seokjin-hyung," Taehyung wrapped his arms around the older's back, "I'm still going to choose you over Baekhyun-sshi, over anyone in this planet, even if you would look ten years older."

"Was that a compliment?" Seokjin laughed, his breath made Taehyung squirm a bit, "I didn't tell you to--"

"Hyung, I love you so much," Taehyung kissed Seokjin's hair, "And I am so happy I had my first time with you."

Seokjin pulled away gently, his face gone beet red from the sudden confession. "Wait... what?"

**

~* Five hours ago, inside a private bar at Myeondong District *~

"Taehyung-sshi, I want to ask you something."

In the middle of nibbling his steak, Taehyung looked up at Baekhyun. "What is it, Baekhyun-sshi?"

Baekhyun let out a small smile. "Seokjin-sshi is pretty cute, right?"

Taehyung choked from his steak and asked for a drink from the bartender. "I'm sorry, I just got--" he drank the waterlike fluid from the glass. "--WHAT IS THIS?"

The bartender explained that it was some alcoholic drink that he mixed, and the younger demanded for another shot. "Whoa whoa whoa Taehyung-ie!" Baekhyun stopped Taehyung from giving his glass to the bartender, "You're really asking for another shot?"

Taehyung nodded and Baekhyun, being a happy-go-lucky guy he is, just let him be and let the bartender refill his drink. "So, I was saying, Seokjin-sshi is pretty cute, right?"

"What do you mean, Baek-sshi?" Taehyung tried to hide his blushing face with a napkin, frowning, "Seokjin-hyung is our main visual, so it's okay for him to be cute... so..."

"I'm not saying it out of  _that_  context, kid," Baekhyun received a drink from the bartender as well, "I mean, do you find him cute? Not as your group's visual, but him, as you know, a guy worth dating?"

"NO," Taehyung downed another shot glass and went on eating his steak. He then realized that the steak he's eating, even though it was hailed to be the finest steak in Seoul, was so dry. "Ugh," he mumbled, "Seokjin-hyung can cook up a better steak than this..."

He looked at Baekhyun, who was flashing a "I heard what you said!" smile, and realized that he mumbled way louder than he expected. "Y-You didn't hear anything from me, hyung! I just... I..."

"...you miss your hyung's cooking, right?"

Baekhyun drank his cocktail.

"Yeah, ever since our schedule got pretty busy, Jin-hyung doesn't cook for us anymore," Taehyung looked at his half-eaten steak and sighed, "He is the one who practiced the most for our comeback, so he would always come back to the dorm exhausted..."

Baekhyun saw worry in Taehyung's eyes, and tapped his shoulder. "So, do you find him cute?" he asked again, laughing.

"No! I mean, yes, sometimes..." Taehyung stammered and drank another shot again to calm his nerves, "Where are you getting at, hyung?"

Baekhyun's smiles didn't die, and said, "Nothing, it's just that, I have a feeling that you might like Seokjin-sshi... that's all."

He caught Taehyung off-guard, as the latter's face turned red. "N-NO! I DON'T LIKE HYUNG-- NOOOOO--"

"Come on now, you're not gonna tell mama who you like?"

"Baekhyun-sshi," Taehyung cried, "You're not even my real mother!"

Baekhyun laughed loudly, "Of course I'm not!" he ruffled Taehyung's hair, "But whenever we see each other, it's pretty obvious that you really like Kim Seokjin."

"I don't."

"Come on, don't hide it from me, Taehyung-ieee"

"FINE," Taehyung drank three consecutive shots, leaving both the bartender and Baekhyun shocked, "I DO LIKE HIM! Not like... but more of  _love_. Okay?" Taehyung felt his cheeks will explode anytime soon. He handed his glass to the bartender again, and annoyingly asked for another shot.

"Geez Baekhyun-sshi, is  _this_  the real reason you invited me out for dinner?"

"Not really, but," Baekhyun clapped softly in excitement over this scoop, "Oh, the things that I learned today."

"Cheers to Kim Taehyung, who admitted to me that he loves Kim Seokjin!" Baekhyun offered him a toast, and Taehyung smugly accepted it, downing his ninth shot in one go. "Damn it," Taehyung said sadly, "Even though I say to the whole world that I love Seokjin-hyung, it's not like he's going to love me back or something."

Baekhyun leaned closer to him and hit his head playfully. "I-di-ot," the older member giggled when the younger scowled, "What's the use of saying to the whole world that you love him, if you don't say it to Seokjin-sshi right away?"

Taehyung fell silent upon Baekhyun's words and didn't say anything for a while. Baekhyun just let him be, seeing the struggle in the younger's eyes.

"Baekhyun-sshi, should I just really tell him that I love him?"

"Of course! Why, do you want  _me_  to tell him that you love him?

**

"T-Taehyung," Seokjin found out that Taehyung's eyes were glued at his own eyes, like he's waiting for a favorable response from his hyung. He sensed that the guy might have used a lot of courage to say that, but he didn't know what to say.

It's not that Seokjin does not love Taehyung, but he's still unsure of his own feelings as well. He may be Taehyung-deprived, yes he admits that, but is it because of  _love_?

"Taehyung I..." Seokjin opened his mouth to answer, but Taehyung was already fast asleep on his arms.

"I think I'm in love with you, too."

**

"GOOD MORNING YOU LAZY ASSHOLES!" The next morning, Yoongi was the first member to get up, and threw pillows at his pseudo-roommates, Hoseok and Jimin, to wake them up. At the other room, Jungkook's eyebrow twitched when his hyungs' loud noises breached his beautiful sleep. "Ah, these guys," Jungkook covered his ears, and failed. He instead got up and saw Namjoon already dancing to a random English song already.

"Jungkook-ie, can you check on Jin-hyung's room and wake the two up?"

"But hyuuuuung, I'm still sleepy," Jungkook however followed his hyung's orders and went to Seokjin's room.

He found out that the door was unlocked - _strange_ \- and he slowly turned the doorknob, opening it. "Good morning hyung--"

His eyes widened when he saw Taehyung and Seokjin sleeping beside each other, the younger's face buried against the older's chest.  _Naked_.

_Or shirtless, at least_ , Jungkook thought as he slowly walked up to the two, and arranged the blanket. He heard Seokjin murmured to the lyrics of Love is Not Over, and Jungkook backed off from the two. "T-They might wake up anytime soon!" Jungkook whispered to himself and turned his back against them.

He wanted to stay dubious and ignorant with regards to the sight that he saw earlier, but his mind went on generating "What ifs".

What if beneath the blanket, they're undressed as well?

What if Taehyung-hyung and Seokjin-hyung did  _something_ last night?

What if Taehyung-hyung likes Seokjin-hyung?

Jungkook's chest tightened at the last what-if:

_What if Seokjin-hyung likes Taehyung-hyung back?_

"How... how I wish I was Taehyung-hyung right now," Jungkook looked at the two sleeping figures one last time before closing the door and sighing sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> \- got the inspiration from drinking soju. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY  
> \- wrote this with minimal editing IM SO SORRY LOL


End file.
